Absorbing Man
Carl "Crusher" Creel, also known as Absorbing Man, is a former supervillain from Marvel Comics. He is a man with the ability to absorb the physical properties of any material he touches and shapeshift into different forms - he somewhat redeems himself in the end-stages of Immortal Hulk by helping to defeat the One Below All. History Carl "Crusher" Creel was a former heavyweight boxer turned into a criminal who was chosen by Loki to drink an Asgardian potion that gave him the uncanny power to absorb any substance into his own body by touching it. He was sent to battle Thor, but was defeated by overreaching his power by trying to absorb the entire earth and instead exploded. However, because of his unique his powers, Creel was not truly dead and Loki magically reassembled his body. Since then he has battled Thor many times, as well as the Hulk and other superheroes. He also joined the Masters of Evil at one point. Sometime later, Loki enlisted the Absorbing Man as an ally in an attempt to overthrow Odin but was banished into outer space by the All Father. During the first Secret War staged by the Beyonder, Creel met another supervillain named Titania II and together they served in Baron Zemo's army when their team took control of the Avenger Mansion. Creel and Titania became partners in crime and eventually married but have since divorced and the Absorbing Man returned to his criminal career. Creel also revealed that he had a troubled childhood in Immortal Hulk, saying that he pitied Bruce Banner as his father also beat him regularly until he in turn beat his father in retaliation - he admitted all of this when confronting a demonic Brian Banner and helped to free an imprisoned Bruce, allowing Hulk to attack the One Below All and close the gates of Hell. Powers and Abilities Absorbing Man can transform his body into any substance he touches, including stone, metal, brick, concrete, earth, and even more unstable substances like water, light, and electricity. He also carries a ball-and-chain that was attached to him during the transformation which he uses as a weapon, that can also absorb the same substance as himself. The Absorbing Man can alter the molecular structure of his body, his clothes, and his wrecking ball to mimic the properties of any material he touches. This process also gives him enhanced strength, endurance, and in most cases, resistance to injury. If the object touched holds some form of energy, such as a battery or a blast furnace, Creel absorbs these properties as well. The Absorbing Man can also absorb/duplicate the powers, strength, and durability of those within a certain distance, without the need for contact, as demonstrated in fights against Thor and the Hulk. He also has limited shape-changing abilities when absorbing certain objects, such as forming hammer-like fists when touching a hammer or growing to enormous size when copying items of massive power or strength. More recently, Creel has developed the ability to control the mind of another person, even over vast distances. He was shown to be able to "re-grow" his arm when it fell off (in his rocky form) by re-attaching it, then changing back to human form. Some of the substances he has absorbed are; Thor’s Uru hammer Mjolnir, Odin’s cosmic bolt, Hulk’s (gray) strength, Captain America’s shield, the Thing’s skin, titanium, bronze, Dazzler’s light, iron, diamond, helium, water, earth, granite, bricks, Ultron's metallic armor, the Sentry's energy, cinder-blocks and Quasar’s quantum bands. If his body is broken into pieces while in a non-human state he can mentally reassemble himself. In Other Media TV Appearance ''The Marvel Super Heroes'' Absorbing Man appears in the Thor segment of 1966's The Marvel Super Heroes. ''The Incredible Hulk'' Absorbing Man appears in The Incredible Hulk episode "They Call Me Mr. Fixit" voiced by Jim Cummings. This version is an enforcer to Miss Allure. ''The Avengers: United They Stand'' Absorbing Man appears in The Avengers: United They Stand. ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' Absorbing Man appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Videogame Appearance *Absorbing Man appears in The Incredible Hulk video game *Absorbing Man appears as a boss in the PSP, PS2, and Wii versions of Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 *Absorbing Man appears in Lego Marvel Super Heroes *Absorbing Man appears in Marvel: Avengers Alliance.He appears as one of the villains introduced in Season 2 *Absorbing Man is a playable character in Marvel: Future Fight *Absorbing Man appears as a playable character in Lego Marvel's Avengers Trivia *He was heavily referenced by David Banner, the main villain of 2003 film Hulk due to share similar powers. Navigation Category:Supervillains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Brutes Category:Criminals Category:Immortals Category:Wrestlers Category:Barbarian Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Mutated Category:Rapists Category:JLA/Avengers Villains Category:Minion Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Monsters Category:Psychopath Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Captain Marvel Villains Category:Thugs Category:Vandals Category:Greedy Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessor Category:Giant Category:Enforcer Category:Abusers Category:Thief Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Addicts Category:Mercenaries